A Foreign Land
by AliceCANcu
Summary: When bella is 6 her parents are atacked by a vampire.... When Edward is 12 his parents are murderd by rogue werewoves.... 100 years later Bella is a strong Vampire and Edward is living with the Cullen's will on inicedent bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

A Foreign Land

Disclaimer: Mummy, Daddy? I lost my disclaimer! Aw crap……..

Lola: 'She don't own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse….'

Me: 'Ok we get it.' Sigh

I looked around the field. 'Mummy? Daddy?' I asked looking around as the snow fell on my head and body. 'MUMMY! DADDY!' I shouted getting scared,

'Hello little girl.' I froze as a man in a dark trench coat and hat appeared in front of me. 'You smell nice…' He said stepping closer; I took a step back, tripping. 'Can I taste you?' As I fell back I screamed as I saw his eyes. They were bright red and I saw the teeth…..

He's………. A……….. Vampire?

He stepped forward, and I screamed again, when a hand shot forward, and in a second he was dead. I starred at the man in front of me; he was licking the blood that was slowly trickling down his right hand. He looked at me and smiled, I whimpered and shuffled back which made him frown. He slowly bent down so we were at eye length.

'What's your name? My names Damon.' He said smiling; he had shoulder length black spiky hair and golden eyes. 'B B Bella, I I Isabella Swan.' I said looking down, why was I talking to this man? I looked up, 'Mummy? DADDY!' I screamed, tears flowing down my cheeks. Where are they? I held my hand to my mouth.

That…Was…A…Vampire...And…Mummy…and…Daddy…Aren't… Here…

I started crying again, harder than the last time. Damon grabbed me and started rocking me. After what seemed like forever my tears drained out. 'I should take you to Quinn.' He murmured probably hoping I didn't hear. 'Who's that?' I said wiping the dry tears off my face, he sighed 'How old are you Bella?' I bit my lip, he did save me. '6. it's my birthday today.' I said my shoulders dropping, what a good birthday. My parents had taken me out to Uivin to look at snow, I had never seen snow and at the start I thought it was beautiful but now……. All it was, was a reminder of tonight……………………

After that Damon had taken me to see Quinn. He was a nice man and I found out a lot more about Damon, he was turned into a vampire at 21 and had been alive for 347 years, Quinn was like a father, and he cared a lot for me and imagined me as his own. He is a retired hunter (vampire, werewolf, fairy….) of the supernatural. (He didn't hunt good only bad, you will learn more later.) the vampire who had tried to kill me, they had told me he was a vampire turned bad, a monster who has the body of a human and is greedy for blood.

~Bella Eleven years old~

I stared out the window of my bedroom, as the snow fell down. Quinn had gone after he got a call from a friend about a killing……

'Bell. I think you might want to go down stairs.' Damon said leaning on my door, I nodded and walked down to the first floor when the door opened and Quinn was with a little boy no older than me. He had bronze hair caked with blood and dirt, his green eyes were dull and looking down at the blue carpet, he had a trench coat 2 sizes too big, around him/

'Bella. This is Edward; his parents were killed by rogue werewolves, would you please take him to get this blood washed off?' Quinn asked turning around to go back outside. 'I have to go talk to the police.' He finished, closing the door. I looked at the boy Edward.

'Is it ok if I touch you?' I asked stepping forward. But he didn't answer or move as I put my arm around his shoulder and guided him up to the second floor. 'There's water already in there.' I said as we reached the bathroom. 'Umm Here I'll help you take of your clothes.' I said taking of the trench coat. I gasped.

'So much blood.' I murmured, he had blood covered all over the left side of his neck and blood on his arms and torso. I grabbed the washer and wet it in the warm bath water, and started cleaning off the blood. 'I'll leave you now.' I whispered closing the door. I didn't know why I was so kind to him, I guess it was that if I didn't I thought he might break.

~17 years old~

I stared out my window at the car that had just pulled up; it was a black Porsche I think. A girl with blonde hair and a boy with black hair got out and walked to the door. 'Bella? Could you please come down here?' I froze then took a breath in. What am I scared of, I smiled. I walked down to the foyer to see 2 vampires in front of me, they were the same as that vampire I had seen that night.

The glowing red eyes………

'Don't worry Bella, they won't hurt you.' Damon yelled from his bedroom 'Bella? This is Jane and Alec; they are brother and sister vampires. They will be taking you.' My heart stopped, they were what? When I felt teeth on my neck I gasped and everything went black…..

E.P.O.V

~18 years old~

I stared out the window of Bella's bedroom, it wasn't the same without her….

When a black Mercedes pulled up and a man and a woman hopped out, they looked like vampires. She was pretty, she had caramel colored hair and he had Blonde. When Quinn called me down. Oww crap….. I hope what happened to Bella doesn't happens to me.

'Edward this is Esme and Carlisle Cullen.' Quinn said looking at me expectantly. 'Hi.' I murmured looking at the ground. Over the years I haven't changed much. 'I'm sorry; Edward has had a hard time.' Quinn said shaking his head. 'That's Ok.' The lady called Esme said. 'I have heard all about you Edward, It must be hard. You're parents being killed by werewolves and then being turned into a vampire. My parents abandoned me.' She said absolute kindness in her voice. I smiled a half smile. 'Edward you are going to live with the Cullen's.' Quinn said looking at me, I just nodded and walked up to my bedroom to pack. After about half-an-hour I was in the backseat of the black Mercedes. 'Edward? We also have some other, um couples living with us.' She said smiling at me. I raised my eyebrow at her. Carlisle sighed. 'You know all about coven's right?' He asked looking at me, I just nodded and he smiled. 'Well we have Emmett and Rosalie they are both mates and Alice and Jasper.' He said sighing as he parked the car in a garage. Are we here now? Carlisle and Esme got out of the car; I quickly followed and saw 4 vampires in the room. There were 2 girls on the computer with what looked like they were internet shopping and 2 boy's arm-wrestling. When I entered one of the boys looked up at me, and smiled while the other one took his chance to slam his hand down. 'I win!' He shouted getting up and grabbing hat looked like the other guys wallet, and started counting out money.

10…20…30…40…50…60…70…80…90…100…110…

'It was a pleasure doing business with you.' He said shaking the other guy's hand who looked like he was in shock of losing. 'I tell you once, I tell you twice.' Esme said shaking her head. 'Hi my names Emmett.' The guy who had lost said smiling at me 'And that cheater over there is Jasper.' He said pointing to the other guy. 'Only because you're Sir looser.' He said turning on the TV. When a thought came through. I tried mostly to block it out.

'_AND MY NAMES ALICE!!!'_

I turned my head to see a pixie looking girl smiling, nice I have to live with a pixie. 'I'll show you your room.' Jasper said, I'll have to thank him I was feeling uncomfortable. He stopped when we got to the third floor. 'Sorry about Alice she is a physic, and I'm an empath. Look you'll be ok, there not that bad. They just take awhile to get used to.' He smiled and left I sighed and started to unpack…………

A/N

Sorry random idea, tell me what you think. Sorry it's so fast paced but it will slow down once I finish the beginnings. Also I need an idea for a title! Please?

Press that button there, if you do it'll give you good luck! I hope...


	2. A What?

Ok guys just going to change one thing, Alice is NOT with the Cullen's I repeat NOT with them.

Sorry it's been soooooo long.

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to say anything else but….. I don't own Twilight

Chapter 2: A What?

I started up at the sky; it was raining which probably meant I was going shopping. I was thinking up excuses when father called me in, it has been 100 years since I was bitten by Alec. I had found out it was a test for him, and so he pretty much owes me for upgrading him. I stepped into the chamber, (didn't know what to call it.)Alice, Aro, Marcus and Caius were the only ones in here. I smiled when I saw Alice and walked over to her. 'Bella, Alice. We will be having a ball soon. Alice I would like you to get Bella and yourself a dress.' Alice smiled warmly at our father. 'What's this Ball for?' I asked looking at all three of them. 'Well Bella we would like to show the both of you to the vampire world.' Marcus said. Alice smiled and we said our good-byes as we got in our cars, off to find our dresses……..

A starred out the window a Ball….. When Alice hit me. 'Owww!' I yelped looking at her, 'What was that for?' I said rubbing my arm. 'Well we are here.' She said rolling her eyes. I looked up at the dungeon in front of me. I sighed; I knew there was no way I would be able to get out of this. I hopped out of the car grabbing my handbag from the backseat.

~24 hours, 5 shops and 30 dresses later…~

'Alice I really hate you.' I said when we finally got in the car for the last time. She just sighed smiling my way, when her eyes glazed over….

A.P.O.V

I smiled at Bella, when my eyes glazed over….

I squealed, looking at Bella. 'You're going to wear the blue dress, Jane's wearing the purple dress, Heidi's wearing the yellow dress and I'm wearing the pink dress.' I said clapping my hands as I drove out of the parking lot.

B.P.O.V

I walked back into the castle, my home smiling. I ran to my bedroom and jumped on my bed. Happy that the shopping was over. I could put the bags away, but I wanted to know what was going on around here. So I went to the only person I would get information out of….

ALEC…..

Alec was the only one who I could get info out of, Alice wouldn't tell you. Stupid physic pixie. Jane and Heidi might but only if it was good gossip, otherwise they wouldn't listen. And Demetri would rather let you suffer. I noked on his door, I herd him grumble. 'What do you want?' He said crossing his arms over his chest. I pushed him aside and walked in. 'I want to know what is going on.' I said poking him in the chest. He smirked. 'Well, Felix is coming back and Aro and Caius are hoping you guys will hook up when the Ball is here.' He said pushing me out the door. WHAT THE HELL!!................

E.P.O.V

I starred at the initiation in front of me; I had never met the Volturi. When Jasper came in followed by Emmett. 'Come on DDUUDDEE!!! You got to come!' Emmett whined. 'You might be able to find a girl.' He said. 'That's why Jasper's coming.' I looked up at Jasper and if he could have blushed he would have been. 'O wait I forgot! Your only love was a crush on a girl 7 years ago.' He said poking his tongue at me and skipping out the door. 'It wasn't 7 years ago.' I grumbled…..

a/n that's it won't be writing 4 da weekend see ya next week!


End file.
